The Exile
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: Knights of the Galactic Republic, The Old Republic They saved The Jedi from extinction, and though their name is lost to history, they become known as The Exile. The Exile's training begins on Dantooine as Jedi Knight Kavar's informal apprentice. After he leaves to fight Mandalorians in the early skirmishes before the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars, The Exile trains with other masters, including Vima Sunrider, who cautions The Exile to be mindful of their powers, particularly The Exile's aptitude for severing another's connection to The Force. Within a decade, the Mandalorian Wars erupt in earnest. Inspired by Master Kavar's example, The Exile rallies alongside the charismatic Revan, and becomes the commander's most trusted general besides Malak by the war's end. In the so-called Ani'la Akaan or "Great Last Battle" above Malachor V, Republic and Mandalorian armadas clash in Revan's carefully choreographed gambit. When the Mandalorians are in position, The Exile springs the trap, unleashing an apocalyptic weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator. The Mandalorian navy is decimated in a space-rending gravitational crush- as is the Republic fleet. Thousands of soldiers The Exile had led in battle and befriended are killed instantly. The disturbance in The Force is so great that The Exile instinctively servers themselves from The Force before the backlash rips them to shreds. Grief-stricken and intractable, The Exile returns alone to answer for themselves and, by extension, Revan and their errant Jedi. With the pestilence of the Malachor V deaths clinging to the unrepentant Jedi, the Council is not kind. Though a similar decree had culled the seeds of the old Sith Empire from their own ranks, the Council excommunicates The Exile, reasoning that, dead to The Force, permanent banishment is punishment enough for The Exile. Like the denounced Jedi renegades of old, they too are now an exile. While The Exile roams aimlessly, news comes of a Jedi Civil War- begun by Darth Revan. The news sends The Exile spinning. Had they been so blind or is the galaxy so truly incomprehensible? The Exile retreats further into themselves, forsaking all Jedi principles except one: no attachments. However, after the war, word comes that The Jedi are being exterminated, and after nearly ten years, The Exile returns. What they find is a ruined Jedi Order, and an enigmatic Jedi Master- Kreia, who also claims to have been exiled and stripped of her force powers. Kreia's union with The Exile creates a vergence in The Force that reconnects them to the energy field surrounding all living things. With Kreia, The Exile seeks outs Jedi survivors in an effort to reconstruct the Order, collecting informal Jedi pupils of their own, such as Mical and Visas Marr. However, when Kreia reveals her identity as Darth Traya, The Exile is forced to kill their mentor along with the Dark Lord's apprentices. Afterword, The Exile ventures into unknown territory searching for Revan, leaving their disciplines to resurrect The Jedi. The Exile Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Soldier 1/Officer 2 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '+15; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +15 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Mando'a, Tchuukthese Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 33; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 113, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+9) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (3d8+9) and Lightsaber +13 (3d8+9) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +18 (3d6+7) '''Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse '''Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Beast Trick, Telepathic Link (Kreia) Force Power Suite (Use the Force +22): ''Battle Strike, ''Force Thrust, Force Whirlwind, Mind Trick, Rebuke, Resist Force, Sever Force, Vital Transfer Force Techniques: 'Force Power Mastery (Sever Force), Improved Sense Force Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 16, Constitution 13, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 16, Charisma 20 '''Talents: Adept Negotiator, Battle Analysis, Beast Trick, Block, Deflect, Force Persuasion, Shii-Cho, Telepathic Influence, Telepathic Link (Kreia) 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Echani Training, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Martial Arts I, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +15, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +15, Perception +15, Persuasion +22, Treat Injury +15, Use the Force +22 (May substitute for Persuasion checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Blaster Pistol, Jedi Robes Category:Humans